Grant Danasty/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment. Within the storyline of this game, apparently he was in love with Sypha Belnades, but after seeing her married to Trevor Belmont, he did not attend their wedding, and is still dissatisfied with it. After Grant kills the Time Reaper, the Time Rift closes and he returns in Valachia, where he continues to help people rebuild their towns after the battle against Dracula. It is also said that people don't remember him as a Vampire killer, like Trevor, but as the man who rebuilt Valachia. Despite being one of the most drastically changed designs in Judgment, his personality was kept mainly intact. Grant's theme in Castlevania Judgment is Clockwork. Game text *''Trailer Short Description'': The most agile man in Vallachia. *''From Judgment Manual'' Danasty is a rogue from Valachia with a strong sense of justice. He helped Trevor defeat Dracula and then worked to rebuild the town. He sees Trevor as an older brother. *''From Press Release'' Grant Danasty used to live as a noble thief (much like Robin Hood) all the while aspiring to become a vampire hunter like Trevor. As the most agile man in Transylvania, Grant Danasty joined forces with Trevor to defeat Dracula. Since overpowering Dracula, Grant Danasty has become a true champion of good, devoting his time to restoring the town to the days before Dracula’s rule. Dialogue Quotes *'When picked for battle': "Good choice, if I do say so myself." or "So, who's gonna be?" or "My blades don't miss." *'Before battle': "You ain't seen one quick as me before." or "Right, you ready to see my specialty?" *'Before battle vs. Evil': "Ugly freak! Good thing my blades don't discriminate." *'During most powerful attack': "I'm done playing around." "Accept your fate." "GO!!" "....It's done." *'After battle': "Whattaya think? Like what you see, eh?" or "So slooow. That moss I see growing on you?" or "Your kind make me sick. You get no mercy." Vs. Alucard *Grant (before fight): "Heh, you ain't changed at all.. I'll put some color on those pale cheeks of yours." *Alucard (before fight): "Though once we were comrades, I will not hold back." or "I will do what I must to those who stand in my way." *Grant (if won): "I saw that! You frowned. Saw it with my own eyes!" *Alucard (if won): "Your skills are not what they were." Vs. Sypha *Grant (before fight): "Ah, finally a chance to show my style and wit." *Grant (if won): "Don't be sad, sweets. You ain't the first to fall for me." Vs. Trevor *Grant (before fight): "This time, I ain't gonna make it so easy for ya." *Trevor (before fight): "It's been many moons since our last match. Come." *Grant (if won): "Holding back? Don't do me any favors." *Trevor (if won): "What has happened to you? Your skills have dulled." Vs. Simon *Grant (before fight): "The whip of my old friend? This will not stand." *Simon (before fight): "One of the legendary three warriors... A worthy adversary indeed." *Grant (if won): "That whip suits one man only... and you ain't him." *Simon (if won): "To prove myself a true Belmont, even legends must fall before me." Vs. Dracula *Grant (before fight): "I may be scared spitless, but... I can do this. ...I think." Vs. Another Grant *Grant (before fight): "Funny, I don't remember having a twin." *Grant (before fight): "Some twisted joke? I ain't laughin'." *Grant (if won): "Handsome fella. Not much of a fighter, though." Combos animations J Neutral Combo Grant.gif|'Neutral Combo' (B + B + B) J Directional Combo Grant.gif|'Directional Combo' (Left Stick + B + B) J Jumping Attack Grant.gif|'Jumping Attack' (Jump + B) J Blinding Speed Grant.gif|'Blinding Speed' (Left Trigger + B) J Thousand Edges Grant.gif|'Thousand Edge' (charge A four seconds + B) J Dagger Wave Grant.gif|'Dagger Wave' (Charge A + B - also aerial) J Throwing Venus Grant.gif|'Throwing Venus' (Jump + A + B) J Dagger Toss Grant.gif|'Dagger Toss' (Left Stick + A + B) J Dagger Storm Grant.gif|'Dagger Storm' (Dagger Toss special stance + B) J Aerial Venus Grant.gif|'Aerial Venus' (Dagger Toss special stance + A + B) J Flea Flicker Finish Grant.gif|'Flea Flicker Finish' (A + B after It Dices) J It Dices Grant.gif|'It Dices' (A + B after It Slices) J It Slices Grant.gif|'It Slices' (A + B) Million Edges.gif|'Million Edges' (X) Gallery :See Grant Danasty/Gallery#Castlevania Judgment Category:Judgment Playable Characters Category:Danasty